


A Sweet Treat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel decorating you with whipped cream and proceeding to lick it off</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/85657717107/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own.

You were relaxing on your motel bed, having finish researching.

Sam and Dean were still out, interviewing witnesses, and by now you had grown more than bored.

So when the Archangel appeared in your room, you were more than pleased to see him.

“Hey. Whatcha doing?” Gabriel asks, grinning.

“Nothing really.” You scoff. “I’ve been done with research for the new case me, Sam, and Dean are doing for like a half an hour now.”

“Man, you should have called me earlier. Definitely would have lightened up the party.” Gabriel says, with a sigh.

You laugh. “Right. I bet so. What do you have behind your back?” You ask, seeing a hand hiding something.

“Little surprise for my favorite hunter.” Gabe grins.

“Yeah?” You ask, slightly excited. Gabriel’s surprises usually ended in one sexy manner or another.

“Yeah.” Gabriel nods, climbing on the bed, and straddling you. “But you gotta be naked for the surprise.”

“Alright then.” You said, starting to strip slowly.

Gabriel moved off of you, watching as each article of clothing falls to the floor.

When you were completely nude, Gabriel smiles, before revealing what he had behind his back.

A can of whip cream.

“Tasty.” You comment, watching Gabriel shake the can, opening it and aiming it over your body.

He sprays a dollop on you, right over your belly button, before he leans down and starts to lick it off.

“Damn, that feels nice.” You murmur.

“Taste really good, Y/N.” Gabriel grins, looking up and licking the remains of his lips. “So sweet.”

You smile, and watch as he aims the can again, this time at your neck.

He sprays, and the cold fluffy cream lands. His lips are soon there, sucking off the cream, and making your skin tingle from the contact.

“Mmm…I like this surprise.” You say. Gabriel pulls back and smiles.

“Thought you might.” He said. “Here. Open your mouth.”

You open up, and he sprays some in, watching you eat it up, licking your lips.

“Yummy.” You said, watching as Gabe sprays two dollops, one on each breast.

Gabriel starts sucking and licking on your left one, and you moan softly, hearing him chuckle softly. When one breast is clean, he moves to the other, tongue flicking out, teasing the nipple, and you moan again, biting on your lower lip.

Gabriel snakes down and sprays a large dollop of whip cream over your crotch and you can feel as some falls down.

Gabriel spreads your legs and starts to eat the cream, sucking it up, and making you gasp.

“Gabe…damn, Gabe…”

The Archangel sucks the cream up, looking up at you, with a smile that was borderline smirk.

“Really tasty down there. Think I might go for another round.” Gabriel says. He sprays more on the area and started to eat it all up again, making you moan.

“God, Gabriel.” You breathe out.

Gabriel laughed, and moved back up, so he was staring down at your face.

“This is a brand new can, Y/N. I think we can fill  _a lot_  of your time while you wait for those two yahoo friends of yours to return.” Gabriel said, spraying cream on your lips and licking it off in a kiss.


End file.
